


night at the bar

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bar, Crush at First Sight, Humanstuck, M/M, Role Reversal, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave Strider's close friend needs some help branching out and talking to new people. Dave takes the guy to go out to a bar in hopes the atmosphere will loosen him up. Dave tries to get the poor guy to go and meet someone, then the tables turn when Dave spots someone he doesn't think he has the nerve to talk too.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, Tavros Nitram & Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	night at the bar

"Okay, man." Dave points with the hand of his that is holding a shot glass over to some girl in blue heels. She's standing at the bar, waiting for a bartender to help her. Dave tells the man sitting next to him, "just go up to her and ask her if you can buy her a drink."

"I can't.. uh... just do that..." Nitram started to feel a bit stressed at how fast this is all just happening.

"Bartender's gonna be over any second, man... better make it quick." Dave downs his shot and starts counting down, "five... four..."

Tavros made the gesture of starting to get up but it looks like he's fighting himself on it.

"Three." Dave kept counting. "Tw-"

"Wait wait! Uh..." Nitram was sweating under the collar. "I... I can't do it."

"Too late anyway." Dave places his empty shot glass back on the tray, "looks like someone beat you to the punch."

There's some guy dressed in violet who's walking up and calling over a bartender for the girl at the bar to get served.

Tavros held his head low and stared down at the table, "I don't know how you expect that I... uh... just go over to a complete stranger and offer to buy her a drink."

"That's why we're here, Nitram." Dave reminds his friend, "to get you to meet new people."

"But that's uh... a bit too... advanced, I guess, for me." Tavors shrugs, "and like... that just came out of nowhere."

"Sorry, man." Strider apologized, "I thought pushing you a little would help."

"Why'd you think that would... uh... help?"

"Because we've been here all night and you haven't tried once to talk to anyone but me and the chick who served up drinks. I wanted to like shock you into rushing up to the girl and try to, at least, talk to her." Dave grabs another shot glass as he tells Nitram, "you need to branch out and just try to talk to someone or you're never gonna break out of your shell."

"What if... uh... I get like rejected."

"Then you get rejected." Dave nods. "You'll never know if you have shot unless you put yourself out there in the first place, man."

Dave downs his shot. Content with the advice he gave his friend across the table.

Dave glances over a the bar. He nearly chokes on his shot when he spots a young twenty-something year old guy with ebony black hair and cute ass buckteeth, smiling, just smiling like it's his fucking calling to beam a grin at everyone he saw. The guy was just standing at the bar, looking like the very definition of the word cute.

The guy was laughing and talking to everyone around him, just like everyone in the world was his friend. Some people sitting at the bar counter were laughing at some joke he just said, and when he turned around, damn if that ass wasn't a gift to the world.

Dave was mesmerizing by the guy at the bar. Nitram was confused that his friend across from him just suddenly looked like he saw a ghost or something wild. Nitram turned his head and saw the young man dressed in loose fitting jeans and a old sweater. Nitram looked back at his friend across from him. Dave looked blown away by the man's presence.

Tavors shook his head and sighed. Guess it looks like tonight is Strider's night to come out of his shell.

Nitram gestured over at the stranger at the bar, "just walk up to him and talk to him."

"I can't do that!" Dave suddenly felt the burden of being the person on the chopping block. "He's clearly straight!"

"Well... what if he isn't?" Nitram asked.

"Then he wouldn't want to be with me! I mean, I don't even really have any money or a car- you drove me here. I just like- I can't talk to a guy like **that** and expect that he wants to..." Nitram started to zone out of Dave's ranting. Dave could get panicked so easily and Tavros emphasized with that well. Dave was basically tearing his hair out over someone he's never even spoke too. The stranger was floating around the entire bar and saying hello to everyone that looked interesting. Wow, Nitram wishes that he could make friends as easily as this guy... sure a few people blew him off when he tried to speak with them but the stranger just kept on laughing and dancing around the room... oh... maybe he's drunk.

"Uh..." Tavros thought about it for a moment. "Why don't you go up to him and ask him if he needs water or something... he's uh... dancing a lot right now, he's probably thirsty."

"If I ask him if he's thirsty he's just going to look at me weird." Dave's face started to turn red, and not just from the five weak shots that he downed tonight. "Tonight is about you anyway." Dave stated, "let's just get back to focusing on you, okay?"

"No... uh... I think that you should practice what you preach."

"Listen, Tavros..." Dave shook his head, "there's no way in satan's fiery hell and funland that **that** dude would want to be with me, so yeah... let's just- hey... where are you going?"

Tavros sat up and he walked right up and over to the man dancing in the room. Nitram confidently asked the stranger, "hello, what's your name?" When Tavros looked back over at Dave who looked like he was ready to claw his own face apart.

"John!" The stranger cheerfully replied. "And- and listen! John wrapped his arm around Tavros, my uh- friend's dragged me here to like meet new people and it's not going well... Like always, you know?"

Nitram couldn't get out anything other than a long "uhhhh...." He couldn't believe that a guy like this is saying he's struggling with meeting new people.

"I'm just like usually so shy, but I had like- like- uh- a few drinks and now I'm like- fucking- like- I guess drunk enough to say this... but uh- who's your friend?"

"Excuse me?" Nitram asked just for John to clarify.

"I mean he's like... like... so... ha... you know?" John looked over at Dave and waved. "Oh my god." Dave starts blushing and turning away, "he's shy too! That is so cute!"

John buckled his knees and leaned on Nitram, "I wish that I could go over and talk to him but I'm still not drunk enough to do that... I bet that he doesn't even like guys!" John whined like he was fake crying. "Dude... dude... dude..." John grabbed Nitram's arms and shook him as he asked, "you could ask for me!"

Tavros laughed. "I actually walked over because my friend over there, the one with the shades, has a crush on you."

"WHAT?!" John yelled so loud Dave could hear from where he was sitting. John rushed over and placed a palm down on the table, he stumbled as he lifted up a finger to ask Dave, "you- you like me?!"

Dave shot his friend across the room an angry glare. John grabbed Dave's attention back by saying, "You're so out of my league!? And you have a crush on me?!!?!"

"I-" Dave looked back up at John, he was at a loss for words."

"I -whoa- I am drunk but uh... maybe buy me a glass of water and um... we can like... uh..." John suddenly started sheepishly twiddling with his fingers.

Dave smiled at the sight. "I can get you water and we can talk, man."

John's eyes lit up, the guy that he was so nervous to talk to that he was building up the courage to speak with actually liked him?! He can't believe it! And his friends that bought him here bought nachos for the table! Could this day get any better?!


End file.
